A New Day
by Lucky Lei
Summary: Parker and the sisters are adjusting to life with a few changes. Then the vision of a wave of a disaster spoils breakfast. How are they going to stop the wrath of Mother Nature?I do not own Charmed and never will. But the character Parker is all my own


**The days dragged on and the nights were sleepless. Even in the arms of my beloved Leonardo I could not find comfort in the manor. I knew in my heart that what I knew before was gone. I had a new life here and could finally put all of my, and my brothers powers to use as they had always been destiny. With a deep sigh I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.**

**My slumber brought me to a garden and there sitting on the stone bench sat Gram. "Parker, I have been waiting for you. I know your journey was long and your loss was great but this is your destiny." She softly whispered. **

**"Gram, I can't believe you're really here. Why? Why did I have to go through all of this? Why did they have to die? My world? All of those innocents lost...I don't understand." **

**"Parker, you were meant to come here. To save the innocents here. It does not matter where they are saved as long as they are saved. The power of four must go on it will grow with these sisters. They know in their hearts just as you do that this is what must be." With those words she was gone. I jumped up in my bed calling her name. Leonardo wrapped himself around me bring me to a full wake. I sobbed for a moment as he tried to comfort me. Then I felt deep inside that this was what must and will be. A calm filled the room and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Together Leonardo and I both looked up hearing the Elders call. This was the first time they had contacted us since we arrived here. "Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo!" I called. **

**Within a few moments later they all filled our room. Leo and Paige looked at us both knowing that we heard the call too. "What's wrong?" Phoebe beckoned. "The Elders" the four of us said in unison. "About the Avatars?" Phoebe asked. My eyes lit up..."You all are not dealing with them are you?" I stammered out. **

**"No, we do not know much about them," Leo answered.**

**"They are bad news," Leonardo added. "Our Avatars wanted the Brothers to change the world make it an Utopia and before they got them to do it we figured out the little flaw with their world. Those who cause conflict no matter how minor would simply be eliminated." He looked at them all with fear in his eyes. **

**"I do not think that is what they want to talk to us about," I broke the silence. "They want to talk about our 'big move' and well the simple fact that we have two Leo's... well one Leo and one Leonardo. Since Leonardo is a sexier name." I giggled throwing Leo a smirk. "Come on boys I think we better get up there." I said as I orbed us out, Piper calling behind us "Wait a damn minute!" but it was too late we were gone. **

**The Elders were none to happy that I came along for the trip but I explained that I am part White Lighter and it was my fault that we were all here. "But you are not truly a White Lighter you are a Charmed one," Kayden the newest Elder chimed. "These are matters that we are involved in and you should not be," he striked. **

**"Well I am here and I am not leaving without either of them, try to move me and you will see how powerful this Charmed one is!" I sternly snapped.**

**"Stop it! Both of you! This is not getting us anywhere. Now why have we been called here?" Leo stepped forward. **

**"It is all quite simple Leo, we do not think that it is right that both of you are here. Yes Parker being here has filled the void that Pru has left but with both Leo and Leonardo here it has caused an unbalance in the good and bad of the world. "**

**"Ummm is that not a good thing that the good side is stronger? Duh." I remarked**

**"Well there is a good side and a bad side that is how it has always been and for the most part they have been equal. By shifting one side the other will somehow fix it and balance it or tip the scale in their favor. This is a shift that we can not take the chance on and so we have decided that one of you will have your wings clipped and become mortal again. This is the only way to ensure that the balance is restored without any reprecussions." **

**We were stunned as this was conveyed to us. And a silence came over us.**

**For the first time ever I was at a loss for words.**

**"I will step down," Leo said just above a whisper. "I have a family now and do not want to outlive my own children... So I will become mortal again. On one condition... That being you elders will no longer interfere with our lives as you have done with my marriage and the births of our children. We and the entire Halliwell line will no longer be bound by the rules that you have set." He said this looking at Leonardo and me. I knew in an instant that he was doing this for us. So that we could be together without objection.**

**"Consider it done, but if we are needed for the benefit of the goodness we will be there." And with a wave of Kayden's hand we were back in our room with the sisters.**

**The sisters clammered around us asking a million questions at once. "I am HUMAN!" Leo stated loud and clear for all to hear. "What?" Piper gasped.**

**"Well that is what they wanted, for one of us to step down from being an Elder. So here I am, mortal as the next guy." He said cupping her face in his hands he kissed her. He went on to explain that the Elders have stepped aside and will no longer interfere with our mortal lives but will be there if they are needed. We all we excited about the changes that had taken place over the last few days. We further discussed some of these changes over a wonder full breakfast that Piper prepared to celebrate. I was finding myself in a happy mood for once. But there was this nagging at the back of my mind that would not go away.**

**I sat there at the table looking out the window as the others giggled and chatted. I did not even notice little Wyatt tugging at my arm, well that was until he pinched me. "Ouch!" I squealed as I looked down to find him holding what seemed to be a seashell. "What'cha got there buddy?" I asked pointing to the item in his hand. "Pretty, pretty, pretty." He replied with a smile holding it up to my face. I took the shell from his hand as had a premonition. There were a number of people adults and children running on the beach. Running from a wave that was so high that the sight of it made the hairs on my neck stand up. "What did you see?" Paige asked reaching across the table and touching my hand. "There were so many people on the beach running from a tidal wave of some sort. But there is something wrong they don't... they don't..." I could not find the words as I handed the shell to Phoebe.**

**"'They don't...' They don't what?" Piper inquired. "They don't look like they are from our time." Phoebe answered as she herself finished having the same premonition. **

**"No, it is more than that. They do not look like they are from any time that I have ever studied and or been to." I interrupted. "Their clothes, hair everything. Even the way that the beach was laid out. It was not normal. For any of our times."**

**"So maybe a magical place? Or the future.?" Paige added.**

**"No, I have been to the past a number of times and the future, well more often than I ever wanted to be. First seeing myself old... ha that was traumatic. Anyways I have never seen anyone dressed like this and the beach it looked like a city but not modern like here. It is just hard to explain. Here just give me your hands." I reached for Piper and Paige's hands. I shared my premonition with them. Chills ran up both of their faces and their hands trembled. "Whoa! Now that was hot!" Paige let out.   
"Wait, a damn minute. How did you do that?" Phoebe demanded. "Phoebe!" Piper shrilled looking down as Wyatt, who had his eyes fixed on me. "Oh, sorry." She said clasping Wyatt's ears. "Now how the hell did you do that?" **

**"Phoebe, I have had my powers since, well forever. It is just focusing them. I guess I was able to share my premonitions by like age 5." I said with a slight smirk. **

**"Five! Geesh remind me to have a long talk with you later. I wanna be able to do that. So that I can show them too so I do not feel like 411." She giggled.**

**"Ladies, ladies back to the task at hand. Who were those people and how do we help?" Paige intersected.**

**"Well the answer is in the shell I assume." I took it back in my hand, and thought for a moment. **

**"Past, present and future to be. Show us the path that they did flee. Send us a sign to help on the way. Hopefully this mystery will be solved within this day." There was a flash of light and poof there he was. **

**It was a boy probably about 17 dressed the same as the others from our vision. "Who are you?" Piper sprang to her feet. **

**"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" the young man fumbled over his words as he back out of the dining room. "Wait, wait you are safe. You're here so we can help you." Phoebe stepped forward. "We are the good guys, well girls." she told him with a giggle looking at me. "I am Phoebe, that's Piper, Paige, Leo, Leonardo, Parker, Baby Chris and Wyatt. We are here to help. What's your name?" **

**"My ... my name is Koral. Where am I? Why have you brought me here?" **

**"This is our home. We saw that your people were in trouble. We want to help but we needed help to find you all and so we asked for a sign... well and here you are. Where are you from?"**

**"Atlantis... now can I go home?"**

**"The Atlantis? Like the lost city? You're kidding right?" Paige broke her silence.**

**"Lost city... my home is not lost. It is right here." He waved his hand and what seemed to be a hologram of a beautiful island floated in front of him. "Now send me back!" He said in a stern voice "I must get back to help my mother and little sister... please there is not much time."**

**"The wave?" I asked.**

**"Yes and the volcano and the shakes. Our island is falling apart and I must get back to help my family get to safety. So please send me back." He plead with tears in his eyes. **

**"Well we are not sure on how... we asked for a sign to help us help your entire community and well you were sent to us."  
"But why me? I do not know anything... I want to go home." He said dropping to his knees burring his face in his hands. **

**"Now, now, don't cry. There must be a reason that you were sent to us. You must be the key to saving everyone." Piper comforted him bringing us all to the family room to sit on the sofa. **

**"Now the question is why? Why is your island in the state that it is. Did you guys do something to tick off Mother nature?"**

**"Well yes... you see about 3,000 years ago my ancestors made a deal with the Gods that we would give up our afterlife forces in order to have a perfect world. This arrangement was made but both sides had their own problems with the agreement. The Gods gave us a perfect world in the form of our island. Closing us off from the rest of the world. And well the Gods were to have basically our souls but the thing is we are immortal. There have been many spells cast by the witches and wizards on our island to shield us from the eyes of the Gods. Every earth year our island moves so that they will never be able to find us. No one not even the Gods can see in. But those of us whom earn the right can peer out observing but never interfering with the rest of the world. Our constant moving and the spells that protect us have worked for so long. Well until last night. Somehow the Gods found us. A spell has made it so that the Gods can not come down and harm us. But they have regained control of our island. Hence turning it against us. The message was clear, they want us dead to have our afterlife forces. Simply they were going to destroy our world in order to get what they want. So I have to go back and figure out someway to get my family to safety. " He stood and again demanded for us to send him back. "Wait a minute, I know I saw something in my Book of Shadows about Atlantis." I orbed the book to my lap and frantically flipped the pages. "Yes, here... 'Atlantis a city in a form of an island. Hidden from the world and cursed by the Maklar demons.' It says here that Atlantis was the trading center of the world and the high wizard that lead the people of the island started dealing with the Maklar demons about 3,000 years ago. He started off small trading spells for power. Then he got greedy along with a few of his other followers. They struck a deal with Maklar demons. The deal was just as you said. Both sides having their secrets and loop holes in the contract. The Demons still search for the island that some say is lost others say is myth. Well I guess on my world they Maklar are not as crafty as they are here." **

**"Your world? They brought you here too?" Koral looked at me blankly.**

**"Long story kid... Here, there is a vanquish for the Maklar... Oh that seems simple. We must gamble with them making sure that they lose. Losing a gamble to them is worse than any potion that even Gram could cook up."   
"So we just have to summon the demons that struck the deal and beat them at their own game? Seems to simple enough right?" Paige pointed out.**


End file.
